1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strobe incorporated into a camera having two motors, and more precisely, to an arrangement of components in such a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent camera has various improved functions, such as silent film winding at high speed and at high efficiency. To this end, independent motors are provided for winding and rewinding film, and for moving a mirror and a shutter, in addition to an AF motor for automatic focusing. Furthermore, in a camera having a strobe incorporated therein and a large condenser also incorporated within the camera, it is necessary to provide a large battery for driving the motors.